Réquiem
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: El episodio final de la serie de los ochenta "Dragones y mazmorras". El guion del episodio que nunca se llego a emitir. Lo cuelgo sin fines de lucro. Solo es diversion.
1. Chapter 1

**Ni la serie dragones y mazmorras ni sus personajes, mucho menos la historia me pertenecen.**

**Son de Mark Evanier y este es el guion del "episodio perdido". No lo colgué aquí con fines de lucro ni bla bla.**

**Podría haberlo puesto en forma de fic pero me daba pereza.**

* * *

**DRAGONES Y MAZMORRAS**

"Réquiem" (Guión de Michael Reaves. Adaptado por Óscar Márquez)  
ACTO UNO  
APARICIÓN PROGRESIVA  
EXT. La LLANURA DE LOS SUEÑOS  
Al fondo de la imagen se vislumbran débilmente, a través de la niebla,  
unos monolitos de basalto, dólmenes y menhires (parecidos a los de  
Stonehenge). No se puede decir si es de día o de noche, la niebla parece  
tener luz propia.  
SFX: VIENTO.  
AMO DEL CALABOZO  
- ¿Venger?  
CAMBIO DE PLANO  
El Amo del Calabozo se detiene. No tiene Miedo, pero tampoco está  
alegre.  
VENGER  
- Aquí estoy, anciano.  
El Amo del Calabozo se gira y ve cómo un rayo de magia parte un  
monolito y cae a un lado, revelando a Venger entre la niebla.  
VENGER  
- Amo de Calabozo, es usted un necio.  
El Amo del Calabozo levanta una ceja elegantemente, pero no contesta.  
VENGER  
- Sus alumnos están condenados al fracaso. Son valientes sólo porque  
saben que tienen su ayuda.  
AMO del CALABOZO  
- No. Ellos pueden conseguir cualquier cosa, como bien sabes.  
1er PLANO DE VENGER  
Frunce el ceño, y luego sonríe astutamente, como si se le hubiese  
ocurrido una idea.  
VENGER  
- En ese caso, usted no se opondrá a probar su coraje.  
El Amo del Calabozo mira cauteloso.  
VENGER

- Veremos cómo son de valientes sin su ayuda. Si triunfan, encontrarán la  
llave.  
AMO del CALABOZO  
- ¿Y si no?  
Venger levanta el puño.  
VENGER  
- Lo perderán todo. Sus armas, y sus vidas  
1er PLANO DEL AMO DEL CALABOZO  
Inclina la cabeza y junta sus manos.  
AMO del CALABOZO  
- Que así sea.  
CORTE A:  
EXT. LOS PÁRAMOS - DIA  
¡Una enorme Hydra de siete cabezas gira hacia la cámara!  
SFX: SISEOS.  
Plano hacia atrás que incluye a BOBBY, HANK, ERIC, DIANA, SHEILA, UNI  
y PRESTO, todos corren a través de un espeso pantano, seguidos por la  
Hydra.  
Los CHICOS  
- ¡Corred! ¡Ahí viene!  
HYDRA  
(rugidos)  
El ANGULO INVERSO - HYDRA  
Avanza pesadamente, apalstando pequeños árboles con sus patas, las  
cabezas chasquean y siilban acercándose a los chicos.  
HYDRA  
(siseos)  
ERIC  
- ¡Haz algo Hank! ¡Eres el líder!  
HANK - Corriendo  
Se detiene y lanza una flecha de energía hacia arriba.  
HYDRA  
La flecha de energía envuelve los cuellos de la Hydra, pero la Hydra  
rompe los lazos y continúa la persecución.

HANK  
- ¡Es demasiado fuerte!  
ERIC - Corriendo  
Una de las cabezas se agacha, coge a Eric por la capa y lo levanta.  
ERIC  
- ¡Socorroooo!  
BOBBY agita su mazo contra un árbol, muerto, al golpearlo lo arranca de  
raíz. El árbol cae.  
BOBBY  
- ¡Árbol va!  
HYDRA  
Tiene a Eric en uno de su picos. El árbol cae y golpea una de las cabezas,  
liberando a Eric, que cae.  
HYDRA  
(siseos)  
En el suelo Eric está tirado en el barro.  
ERIC  
(gruñe)  
Rueda y escapa de una de las cabezas, justo a tiempo.  
ERIC  
- ¡Esta cosa tiene más cabezas que Tiamat!  
DIANA - Corriendo  
Esquiva una cabeza y salta sobre otra.  
DIANA  
- ¡No hay donde esconderse! ¡Nos cogerá, tarde o temprano!  
PRESTO, SHEILA Y UNI  
Atrapados en un pequeño saliente de una roca por dos cabezas, Presto no  
tiene espacio para usar su sombrero.  
HYDRA  
(siseos)  
PRESTO  
- ¡Nos tiene atrapados!  
UNI  
(asustada)  
BOBBY Levanta la maza sobre su cabeza.

BOBBY  
- ¡Aguanta, hermana! ¡Ya voy!  
Una de las cabezas coge el mazo de Bobby, levantándolo del suelo.  
Bobby se balancea impotentemente.  
BOBBY  
- ¡Whooah!  
ERIC gatea por el suelo, arrastrándose. Levanta la vista, y sonríe aliviado.  
ERIC  
- ¡Esto está mejor!  
HANK Y DIANA  
Diana mantiene a raya una de las cabezas con su pértiga. Hank tiene una  
flecha cargada. De pronto ven algo y... sonríen aliviados.  
HANK  
- ¡Amo del Calabozo!  
AMO del CALABOZO  
Está sobre una roca, mira hacia abajo, a los chicos, que han formado un  
semicírculo con la Hydra en el centro, sus cabezas se mueven.  
LOS CHICOS  
- ¡Amo de Calabozo, ayúdanos! ¡Sácanos de esta! (Etc.)  
AMO del CALABOZO  
Mira hacia abajo, hacia ellos con una expresión cruel en su cara.  
AMO del CALABOZO  
- Se han metido en esto sólos, mis jóvenes amigos.  
1er PLANO DEL AMO DEL CALABOZO  
Su expresión es más que cruel, ahora es severa.  
AMO del CALABOZO  
- ¡Salgan ustedes sólos!  
Se da la vuelta, desciende de la roca y desaparece.  
1er PLANO de ERIC  
Mirando hacia arriba con incredulidad.  
ERIC  
(incrédulo)  
- ¿Qué?  
Oye un rugido y se asusta. Una cabeza de la Hydra se lanza directa hacia  
la cámara.

HYDRA  
(rugidos)  
Hand se lanza a por Eric, y lo saca del camino de una cabeza.  
OTRO PLANO  
Hank pone a Eric de pie. Eric tiene una mirada de traición.  
ERIC  
- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Nos ha abandonado!  
HANK  
Otro rugido suena a su alrededor.  
HYDRA  
(rugidos)  
HANK  
- Nos preocuparemos de eso después, ¡si hay un después!  
HANK  
Dispara tres flechas seguidas.  
PRESTO, SHEILA Y UNI  
Todavía atrapados por las cabezas de la Hydra. Una flecha golpeea un  
lado de la roca y abre una grieta. Trepan por ella.  
UNI  
(tiembla de temor)  
BOBBY  
Aún se balancea de uno de los picos de la Hydra. La segunda flecha  
golpea el mazo, el pico suelta a Bobby.  
BOBBY  
(cae al suelo, corre)  
DIANA  
Mantiene a raya otra cabeza con su pértiga.  
HYDRA  
(ruge, sisea)  
DIANA  
(lucha)  
La tercera flecha explota ante los ojos de la Hydra, haciendo que  
retroceda.  
HYDRA  
(sisea sorprendida)

DIANA  
Salta sobre una roca y corre.  
PLANO AÉREO  
Se reagrupan, preparan las arma, la Hydra los amenazan otra vez. Uni se  
encoge contra Bobby.  
HYDRA  
(siseo amenazante)  
SHEILA  
- Ya viene. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?  
HANK  
Hank mira desesperado a su alrededor y ve algo.  
HANK  
- ¡Por aquí, moveos! Corred.  
PLANO AMPLIO- PANTANO  
Los chicos corren entre raíces y charcos de barro, sus ropas se rasgan con  
los arbustos. Tienen expresiones de miedo y temor. Uni galopa a su lado.  
La Hydra los persigue.  
HYDRA  
(ruge, sisea)  
HANK - Corriendo  
Va algo delante. Detrás, una de las cabezas se adelanta y casi lo alcanza.  
HANK  
(corriendo)  
Ve la orilla de una ciénaga, llena de agua verde y lodo.  
HANK- CIENAGA  
La cámara corre detrás de los chicos.  
HANK  
(con esfuerzo)  
- Lo conseguí  
PLANO AEREO- LEJOS  
Los chicos y Uni alcanzan la orilla de la ciénaga.  
HANK  
- ¡Ahora! ¡Dispersaos!  
Se separan, corriendo por la orilla de la ciénaga, la Hydra se aproxima.  
HYDRA  
(siseos)

HYDRA  
Cae en el centro de la ciénaga y provoca una gran salpicadura de barro y  
moscas. La Hydra se hunde en el lodo, sus cabezas golpean y chasquean,  
rugen inútilmente y sisean furiosas.  
HYDRA  
(rugidos, siseos)  
Los chicos se reagrupan en la orilla de la ciénaga, lejos de la Hydra. Están  
agotados y manchados de barro, respiran con dificultad. Presto está de  
rodillas. Bobby sobre la capa de Sheila. Diana, cansada, se apoya sobre su  
pértiga. Uni está tumbada en el barro. Hank de rodillas apoyado en los  
brazos.  
HANK  
(respirando con dificultad)  
- Lo conseguimos. Todavía estamos vivos.  
ERIC  
Con expresión cruel.  
ERIC  
- Sí, y sin la ayuda del Amo del Calabozo.  
CAMBIO DE PLANO:  
EXT. Las PLANICIES SALADAS – ANOCHECER – CRUCE DE CAMINOS  
Los dos soles están bajos en el cielo. Los chicos, llegan a una división del  
camino, el camino del Este parece mejor.  
PLANO CERCANO  
Hay un poste de señales de madera gris en el cruce. Una de las señales se  
ha caído, la otra cuelga de un mohoso clavo, apuntando al cielo. Presto  
las mira.  
PRESTO  
- Según esto, las montañas de fuego están por este camino. (Señala  
arriba, imitando la señal.)  
OTRO PLANO  
Bobby recoge la otra señal y la limpia.  
BOBBY  
(lee)  
- "Este es el camino al Mar de la Pena."  
PLANO AMPLIO  
Sheila mira los dos caminos.

SHEILA  
- Magnífico. ¿Qué camino dirige adónde?  
ERIC  
Mira hacia abajo.  
ERIC  
- ¿Qué importa?  
(golpe)  
- No puedo creer que nos haya abandonado  
Se dirige al camino del este.  
HANK  
Mira ambos caminos y apunta al del Oeste.  
HANK  
- Vamos al oeste, Eric.  
Eric apenas lo mira. No hace ningún movimiento para volver.  
ERIC  
- ¿Por qué?  
HANK  
- Es cuesta abajo. Es más probable encontrar agua.  
OTRO PLANO  
Eric vuelve al cruce, mira a Hank. Frunce el ceño. El resto de los chicos los  
miran con inquietud; presienten la tensión.  
ERIC  
- Éste es mejor; quizás se dirija a un pueblo  
Hank está irritado, pero tratar de mantener la calma.  
HANK  
Soy el líder, Eric. Lo dijiste antes, ¿recuerdas?  
HANK Y ERIC  
Eric se acerca a Hank, sus miradas se cruzan.  
ERIC  
- Antes había mucha presión. Ahra veo las cosas más claras.  
(golpe)  
- Quizás sea hora de que hagamos elecciones. ¿Qué dices, Presto?  
OTRO PLANO  
Incluye a los otros, Eric busca el apoyo de Presto. Presto los mira  
nervioso.

PRESTO  
- Uh, bueno, el camino del Este parece mejor...  
PLANO AMPLIO  
Bobby se coloca junto de Hank, seguido por Uni. Diana ya esta al lado de  
Hank.  
BOBBY  
¿Sí? Bien, pienso que el camino del Oeste es mejor.  
Uni mira a Eric con desdén.  
UNI  
(bufa)  
OTRO PLANO - SHEILA  
Sheila mira indecisa; como siempre, trata de mediar.  
SHEILA  
Espera un momento, Bobby.  
BOBBY  
(interrumpiendo)  
- ¡No te metas en esto, hermana!  
Sheila, da un paso hacia atrás, y se pone más cerca de Eric. Una típica  
discusión, los chicos gritan y se señalan unos a otros. Hank es el único  
que no interviene; mira de un lado al otro confuso.  
LOS CHICOS  
- ¡No sabes de qué estas hablando! ¡Siempre estás dando la lata! (Etc.)  
HANK  
Da un paso entre los dos grupos y levanta ambas manos.  
HANK  
- Dejadlo, dejadlo.  
Los otros dejan de gritar y lo miran.  
HANK  
- Vamos, todos sabemos lo que ocurre de verdad. No nos culpemos los  
unos a los otros, culpemos al Amo del Calabozo.  
Los demás saben que tiene razón; se miran avergonzados, evitando las  
miradas del resto.  
1er plano de HANK  
Hace un gesto impotente.

HANK  
- No se como decirlo, pero esta anocheciendo y seria mejor encontrar un  
lugar para acampar.  
(a Eric)  
- ¿Qué piensas, Eric? Elige el camino.  
ERIC  
Eric mira a Hank con resentimiento, se gira y toma el camino del Este. El  
resto lo sigue. Hank los observa. Bobby y Uni son los últimos; Bobby se  
gira y mira a Hank. Hank los sigue, con una mirada dura.  
CAMBIAR A:  
EXT. El MAR DE LA PENA - NOCHE – 1er PLANO DE UN MONTÓN DE  
MADERAS  
Una flecha de energía golpea un montón de maderas en la arena,  
encendiendo un fuego. Cámara hacia atrás para mostrar a los chicos y a  
Uni sentados en piedras y troncos alrededor de la hoguera. Hank arroja su  
arco y se sienta con ellos. Al fondo se ven los reflejos de las lunas en la  
superficie del agua.  
SFX: OLEAJE.  
DIANA  
- Tal vez no era el verdadero Amo del Calabozo.  
ERIC  
Remueve las llamas con un palo. Las chispas se dispersan.  
ERIC  
- Lo era. ¿Piensas que no lo reconozco?  
(golpea; con amargura)  
- Todo este reino es un calabozo, y nosotros somos sus prisioneros.  
- Creíamos que el Amo del Calabozo era nuestro amigo, pero sólo es  
otro guardián.  
SHEILA  
Se acerca más al fuego, tiritando más de miedo que de frío  
SHEILA  
- ¿Qué haremos ahora? Si el Amo del Calabozo nos ha abandonado,  
¿quién nos ayudara ahora?  
VENGER  
- Yo os ayudaré.Plano amplio - TODOS

Conocen esa voz. Todos se levantan rápidamente, con las armas listas,  
mirando fijamente a la oscuridad que rodea el fuego.  
Plano DRAMATICO - VENGER  
Da un paso, quedando iluminado por la luz del fuego. Cámara hacia atrás  
para incluir a los otros. Uni se oculta detrás de Bobby.  
VENGER  
Muestra sus manos en un gesto de paz.  
VENGER  
- Tranquilos, mis jóvenes enemigos. No os haré daño.  
HANK  
Lo mira con sigilo desde detrás de una flecha de energía.  
HANK  
- Muévete muy despacio, Venger.  
VENGER  
- Sonríe levemente ante la advertencia de Hank. Mira a los chicos.  
VENGER  
- Así que el Amo del Calabozo a mostrado al fin su verdadera cara.  
- Nunca os habéis preguntado ¿por qué sus consejos os han llevado  
siempre a la batalla y nunca a vuestro mundo?  
El plano INCLUYE a los chicos  
Eric, Sheila, y Presto lo miran desconcertados. Bobby, Diana y Hank  
tienen todavía sus armas listas. Inquietante silencio.  
VENGER  
- Era conveniente para vosotros ver al Amo de Calabozo como el bueno, y  
a mí como el malo. Pero las cosas no son tan sencillas.  
VENGER Y LA HOGUERA  
Venger mira fijamente las llamas.  
VENGER  
- Os he perdonado vuestras vidas antes. Ayudadme ahora y os concederé  
vuestro myor deseo: os mandaré de vuelta a vuestro mundo.

PLANO CERCANO  
Hace un gesto a las llamas. Se elevan y forman un portal en miniatura en  
el que se puede ver el parque de atracciones.  
ERIC, SHEILA, PRESTO  
Miran fijamente la imagen.

VENGER  
-Al sur está el borde del reino.  
- Allí encontraréis un mausoleo. Dentro hay una llave, la debéis arrojar al  
abismo  
PLANO AMPLIO - TODOS  
Venger hace otro gesto y la imagen se desaparece.  
VENGER (CONTINÚA)  
Hacedlo, y llegareis a casa. Tenéis mi palabra  
Las llamas se elevan otra vez, mucho más alto. Cuando se apagan,  
Venger ha desaparecido.  
Chicos  
Se miran unos a otros sin hablar. De repente, Hank lanza la flecha al aire  
en un gesto de desafío. Estalla sobre ellos.  
HANK  
- ¡Olvídalo, Venger! ¡Nunca vamos a trabajar para ti!  
PLANO CERCANO  
Eric da un paso hacia adelante.  
ERIC  
- Espera un momento, Hank. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? El Amo del Calabozo  
nos ha abandonado  
- Venger puede ser nuestro único billete para volver a casa.  
Presto da un paso al lado Eric.  
PRESTO  
- Pienso que Eric tiene razón, Hank.  
- Venger es despiadado, pero mantiene su palabra. Yo lo creo.  
Sheila se les une.  
SHEILA  
- Yo también. Todo lo que quiero es irme a casa.  
- Y no me importa quien sea el responsable de enviarnos allí.  
HANK, BOBBY, UNI, DIANA  
Miran a los demás incrédulamente.  
DIANA  
- Chicos no podéis estar hablando en serio.  
- Sabéis que Venger miente.  
Hank camina hacia Eric, le pone la mano en el hombro.  
HANK  
- Eric, sigamos juntos.

OTRO PLANO  
Eric le aparta la mano.  
ERIC  
(enfadado)  
- ¿Por qué, Hank? Siempre hemos estado juntos  
- Y no hemos conseguido volver a casa.  
(golpe)  
- Podéis hacer lo que queráis, pero nosotros iremos a por esa llave.  
Se da la vuelta. Presto vacila, luego lo sigue. Sheila se gira, entonces se  
vuelve y mira a Bobby.  
SHEILA  
- Bobby ¿por qué no cambias de opinión?  
BOBBY  
Parece muy joven e indeciso, pero sacude la cabeza y se acerca a Hank.  
BOBBY  
- Creo que estás equivocada, Sheila.  
OTRO PLANO  
Sheila se gira y corre hacia la oscuridad detrás de los otros. Hank,  
Bobby, Diana y Uni vem cómo se alejan.  
SFX: OLEAJE.  
EXT. La ORILLA DEL MAR - NOCHE  
El oleaje golpea la costa. Hay un antiguo galeón abandonado, con las  
velas colgando en los mástiles. Eric, Presto y Sheila entran en el plano y  
la suben a la plataforma.  
ERIC  
- ¿Crees que podrías hacer volar esta cosa, Presto?  
PRESTO  
Se quita el sombrero mágico y hace unos pases mágicos sobre él,  
concentrándose.  
PRESTO  
- La magia de mi sombrero no tiene par; permítenos usar el cielo como el  
mar.  
PLANO AMPLIO  
Una luz brillante sale del sombrero, rodeando el galeón y lo levanta, la  
madera cruje y chasquea.  
PLANO CERCANO  
El barco asciende, las velas se meuven inútilmente. Eric se coloca en la  
proa, con una mirada cruel. Sheila permanece detrás de él.

SHEILA  
- ¿Estamos haciendo lo correcto, Eric?  
Eric no la mira.  
ERIC  
- No lo sé. Pero no vamos a dar marcha atrás.  
CORTE  
EXT. El FUEGO - HANK, DIANA, BOBBY, UNI  
Siguen mirando las ascuas del fuego, observando la silueta del galeón a  
través de las tres lunas.  
HANK  
- Tenemos que alcanzar el Borde del Reino como sea antes que ellos.  
Un RUGIDO lo interrumpe; miran y reaccionan.  
DRAGON de BRONCE  
(rugidos)  
ORILLA DEL MAR  
Un inmenso Dragón de Bronce aterriza en la orilla del agua, sus alas  
levantan espuma y arena.  
CHICOS  
Bobby retrocede con cuidad, levantando su mazo.  
BOBBY  
- ¡Justo lo que necesitamos, más problemas!  
UNI  
(bufa)  
Diana da un paso hacia adelante.  
DIANA  
- Espera, Bobby. Es un dragón de bronce. Quizás nos ayude.  
DRAGON de BRONCE  
Mira como Diana avanza, con su pértiga levantada. Acaricia suavemente  
sus cuernos con la pértiga. Con un resoplido, el dragón baja su cabeza.  
DRAGON de BRONCE  
(resoplidos)  
Diana mira a los otros triunfante.  
DIANA  
- ¡Todos a bordo!

OTRO PLANO  
Bobby, Uni y Hank se unen a Diana en la espalda del Dragón de Bronce.  
Hay espacio suficiente para Uni entre los platos dorsales. Diana se sienta  
detrás los cuernos.  
HANK  
- Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo, Diana.  
DIANA  
- Yo también.  
Plano Amplio  
Diana golpea los cuernos del dragón otra vez. La criatura eleva en la  
noche.  
DRAGON de BRONCE Y GALEON VOLADOR  
Vemos como el dragón del bronce vuela detrás del galeón.  
EXTREMO DEL REINO - Al ALBA  
El dragón de bronce sigue tranquilamente al barco volador. Vuelan hacia  
el sur sobre una tierra rocosa y árida con montañas en el horizonte. Al  
oeste los dos soles suben.  
EN la ESPALDA del DRAGON de BRONCE -  
Diana, Bobby y Uni están dormidos, acurrucados, en un hueco entre los  
homoplatos, mas arriba de las alas. Hank permanece en otro hueco,  
mirando adelante, el viento eriza su cabello. Mira fijamente hacia el  
galeón. La mano de Diana entra en el plano y toca su hombro. Se gira,  
frotándose los ojos adormilados.  
DIANA  
(adormilada)  
- Deberías dormir algo.  
OTRO PLANO  
Hank tiene la mirada perdida en el horizonte.  
HANK  
- ¿Por qué crees que estamos aquí, Diana?  
DIANA  
- ¿En el Reino?  
(golpe)  
- Siempre pensé que para derrotar a Venger.  
Hank vuelve a mirar al horizonte.  
HANK  
- Yo también, pero empiezo a dudar. Quizás Venger tenga razón y las  
cosas no sean tan simples.

BOBBY  
- ¡Ey, mirad!  
El PLANO INCLUYE A BOBBY  
Él y Uni ya se han despertado. Sube sobre uno de los homoplatos y señala  
con entusiasmo.  
-LAS MONTAÑAS de FUEGO  
Se acercan a las montañas, una cordillera de volcanes activos. Hay  
cortinas de humo, lava y ceniza.  
SFX: RETUMBAR, LAVA que BURBUJEA.  
GALEÓN  
Navega a través de las montañas. Eric las mira y traga saliva al ver que  
pasan muy cerca de una montaña que está escupiendo fuego.  
ERIC  
(tragando saliva)  
- ¡Ey, Presto, estamos bajando!  
PRESTO  
Se quita el sombrero y lo sacude como si tratar de sacar más magia. No  
ocurre nada.  
PRESTO  
- Creo que mi hechizo se ha quedado sin gasolina.  
El PLANO AMPLIO  
Sheila mira hacia atrás.  
SHEILA  
- ¡Nos están alcanzando!  
DRAGON de BRONCE  
Volando entre las nubes de ceniza. Se ve que Hank se inclina sobre uno  
de los platos, para mirar hacia abajo.  
HANK  
- ¡Paren chicos! ¡Por favor!  
PLANO OPUESTO  
Eric mira desafiantemente.  
ERIC  
- ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Esta es nuestra última oportunidad de volver a  
casa!  
HANK  
Lo mira enfadado. Prepara una flecha.

HANK  
- ¡Lo haremos a tu manera!  
Diana le agarra del brazo.  
DIANA  
- ¡Hank! ¿Qué estas haciendo?  
HANK  
- ¡Les estoy obligando a bajar!  
Se suelta del brazo de Diana y lanza la flecha.  
ERIC  
Levanta su escudo; la flecha rebota  
PLANO AEREO - CRÁTER VOLCÁNICO  
La flecha se hunde directamente contra un volcán y provoca una erupción.  
EN EL GALEÓN  
Una lluvia de fuego incendia el galeón. Nubes de polvo rodean el barco.  
Sheila y Presto se esconden bajo el escudo de Eric. El humo oscurece la  
escena.  
ERIC, SHEILA, PRESTO  
(con miedo)  
EN EL DRAGÓN DE BRONCE  
Bobby, Uni y Diana miran horrorizados la escena.  
BOBBY  
- ¡Hank! ¿Qué has hecho?  
VOLCÁN  
Piedras ardiendo saltan de un cráter a otro. Nubes de gas, piedras y  
polvo.  
El PLANO INCLUYE HANK, BOBBY, DIANA, UNI QUE REACCIONAN CON  
MIEDO.  
HANK, DIANA, BOBBY, UNI  
(con miedo)  
DRAGÓN DE BRONCE  
Gira intentando escapar del fuego de las montañas.

**FUNDIDO EN NEGRO**  
**FIN DEL ACTO UNO**


	2. Chapter 2

**ACTO DOS**

APARICIÓN PROGRESIVA:  
EXT. MONTAÑAS DE FUEGO- DÍA  
Las fuertes erupciones volcánicas arrojan una nube de piedras. El Dragón  
de Bronce intenta dejar atrás el volcán.  
EN la ESPALDA del DRAGON de BRONCE -  
Hank, Diana, Bobby y Uni luchan por su vida. Hank mira atrás y ve una  
ráfaga de polvo y piedras.  
HANK  
- ¡Es demasiado rápido para nosotros!  
UNI  
(asustada)  
DIANA  
Alcanza la parte inferior de la mandíbula del dragón con su pértiga.  
DIANA  
¡Sube! ¡Arriba!  
PLANO AMPLIO - el DRAGÓN de BRONCE Y LLUVIA DE PIEDRAS  
El dragón de bronce sube y la nube de piedra queda atrás.  
EXT. Las LLANURAS de LAVA - DÍA  
Las montañas de fuego quedan en el horizonte, con el cielo de color rojo,  
se aprecian los ríos de lava. El Dragón de Bronce agotado, aterriza  
1er plano EN EL DRAGÓN DE BRONCE  
Hank, Diana, Bobby y Uni desmontan, y el dragón de bronce vuela. Los  
cuatro, tristes, se dan la vuelta para mirar hacia atrás. Bobby llora.  
BOBBY  
(llorando)  
- No han conseguido escapar, ¿verdad?  
DIANA  
(con falsa alegría)  
- ¡Seguro que lo han conseguido! ¡Han estado en sitios peores!  
Bobby la ignora, mira Hank.  
BOBBY  
- ¿Hank?  
HANK Y BOBBY  
Hank mira fijamente a las montañas de fuego. Deja caer los hombros e  
inclina la  
- Lo siento, Bobby. Ha sido culpa mía.  
Bobby se aleja. Diana entra en el plano y pone la mano en el hombro de  
Hank.  
DIANA  
- ¿Qué hacemos ahora, Hank?  
Hank se pone erguido; la vida debe continuar.  
HANK  
- Los volcanes no nos permiten volver, tendremos que seguir hacia el  
Borde del Reino.  
Hank se gira y mira en la otra dirección.  
Un camino llano hasta llegar al Borde, un precipicio que se prolonga en  
todas direcciones. En un lateral, apenas visible, está el mausoleo, una  
torre en el Borde del Mundo.

EXT. OTRA PARTE DE LA LLANURA - DÍA  
Eric, Sheila y Presto están sobre un suelo agrietado.  
Una llanura negra. El galeón arde al fondo. Sheila trepa por la cima de  
una colina y mira en todas direcciones.  
SHEILA  
- ¿Bobby? ¿Bobby?  
ERIC  
La mira.  
ERIC  
- ¿Alguna señal de ellos?  
PLANO DESDE ABAJO - SHEILA  
El viento agita su capa. Mira alrededor una ultima vez y baja la cabeza.  
SHEILA  
- Nada. Ellos debieron...  
Esconde su cara con las manos y se pone de rodillas.  
ERIC  
Mira también hacia el suelo. Presto entra en el plano, y lo mira con cara  
amable.  
PRESTO  
- No es culpa tuya,  
- Sí. Alguien usó mi escudo para desviar la flecha de fuego contra el  
volcán.  
(golpe)  
- Si no hubieses usado tu sombrero para sacarnos de allí, ahora seriamos  
carbón.  
PLANO AMPLIO  
Sheila baja y se les une.

ERIC  
- Vamos. Al menos puedo encontrar la llave de Venger y llevaros a los dos  
a casa.  
Se gira y se va. Presto mira consternado a su amigo, y lo sigue. Sheila los  
sigue. Hay lágrimas en su cara.

EXT. EL BORDE DEL REINO - DÍA  
En el borde del precipicio se levanta el mausoleo. Cerca de la cima hay  
dos figuras: el Amo del Calabozo y Venger. Miran hacia abajo.  
VENGER  
- Va a perder, anciano. Sus deseos de volver a casa son más fuertes que  
cualquier otra cosa.  
- Sin su apoyo se deshacen.  
AMO del CALABOZO  
Mira concentrado.  
AMO del CALABOZO  
- No se rendirán. Harán lo que sea necesario.  
PLANO AEREO - LAS LLANURAS DE LAVA  
Los dos grupos caminan lentamente hacia la torre por lados opuestos. El  
terreno impide que los grupos puedan verse.  
VENGER  
- Ya lo veremos. Lo que hay en el mausoleo probará su coraje.  
CORTE A:  
EXT. LA ENTRADA DEL MAUSOLEO - DÍA  
La gran puerta tiene forma de una cabeza de dragón. Las mandíbulas  
abiertas forman la entrada. Diana, Bobby y Uni entran. Hank se detiene  
antes.  
DIANA  
- Ya estamos aquí. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?  
Hank, cansado, se apoya contra la puerta.  
HANK  
- No lo sé, Diana. Creo que hemos llegado demasiado lejos.  
(golpe)  
- Creo que todo esto es un desastre.  
PLANO QUE INCLUYE A DIANA, BOBBY, UNI  
Se miran unos a otros; no saben qué decir. Hank, apoya la cabeza en el  
brazo con actitud de desesperación. Entonces:  
ERIC  
- Oye, mira eso que brilla  
1er PLANO DE LA MIRADA FIJA DE HANK, REACCIONA CON ALEGRÍA.  
HANK  
(alegre)  
- ¡Eric!  
ERIC  
Está de pie sobre una pequeña elevación del terreno, la capa ondeando  
por el viento, mirando con actitud engreída. Sheila y Presto están detrás.  
SHEILA  
(sorprendida)  
- ¡Bobby!  
Sheila baja corriendo.  
SHEILA Y BOBBY  
Corren el uno hacia el otro y se abrazan. Plano hacia atrás incluye a los  
otros que se turnan para abrazarse... las travesuras de Uni.  
UNI  
(bala feliz)  
LOS CHICOS  
- ¡Estoy encantado de volver a verte! ¡Pensé que no os volvería a ver!  
¿Cómo consiguieron salir de allí? (Etc.)  
HANK Y ERIC  
Abrazados.  
ERIC  
- Me alegra que estéis bien.  
- Ahora todo lo que tenemos que hacer es coger esa llave y volver a casa.  
Hank se aparta. Mira a Eric  
- ¿Todavía piensas en eso?, ¿En serio?  
El PLANO INCLUYE A TODOS  
Otra vez se han dividido en dos grupos.  
ERIC  
¡Por supuesto que lo haremos! ¡Quiero dormir en mi propia cama esta  
noche!  
DIANA  
- Eric, sueñas si crees que Venger va a cumplir su promesa.

SHEILA  
- Si tenemos la más mínima posibilidad, hay que intentarlo.  
HANK  
Se detiene ante la puerta.  
HANK  
- ¡Olvídalo, Eric! Nadie abrirá esta puerta.  
ERIC Y PRESTO  
Eric lo mira fijamente, desafiante.  
ERIC  
- ¡Eso es lo que tú te crees! ¡Presto!  
PRESTO  
(dubitativo)  
- Bueno, vale.  
PRESTO  
Se quita el sombrero y apunta hacia la puerta: Un poderoso rayo mágico  
sale del sombrero, sorprendiendo tanto al joven mago tanto como al  
resto.  
PRESTO  
(gruñe sorprendido)  
HANK  
Trata de eludir el rayo de energía, pero lo levanta y aparta, mientras el  
rayo principal golpea la puerta del mausoleo y la destruye.  
OTRO PLANO  
Eric, Presto y Sheila corren hacia adelante, entrando en el mausoleo.  
ERIC  
- Eso Es, Presto...  
HANK, DIANA, BOBBY, UNI  
Atrapados por los rayos mágicos del hechizo de CHICOS  
(luchan)  
Cuando se liberan, los otros están fuera del alcance de la vista.

HANK  
- Hay que detenerlos, van directos a las manos de Venger.  
Llegan al mausoleo.  
INT. MAUSOLEO  
Una inmensa cámara vacía. Hay una puerta en el lateral de unas  
escaleras.  
Eric, Presto y Sheila comienzan a subir las escaleras, cuando una flecha  
de fuego estalla en el aire sobre ellos, frenándolos.  
ERIC  
Mira hacia atrás. Incluir en el plano a Hank, Bobby, Uni y Diana junto a la  
puerta. Hank tiene otra flecha cargada.  
HANK  
- ¡No lo hagas, Eric!  
ERIC  
(con tranquilidad)  
- ¿Cómo piensas pararme, Hank?  
HANK  
Tiene una flecha cargada, pero no tiene el arco levantado. Lo levanta.  
Diana y Bobby lo miran desconcertados.  
HANK  
-No lo sé, pero ninguno queremos averiguarlo.  
OTRO PLANO  
Prolongar el silencio un momento; el suelo repentinamente se mueve,  
seguido de un ruido profundo. Todos miran con sorpresa alrededor.  
SHEILA  
- ¿Qué ha sido eso?  
EL SUELO  
El ruido vuelve a oírse, mucho más fuerte. Una grieta inmensa se abre por  
el suelo. De las grietas surge un viscoso y traslúcido fuido.  
DIANA, HANK Y EL RESTO  
El liquido fluye, es un tentáculo que sube hacia ellos. Hank empuja a  
Diana y a Bobby hacia la escalera.  
HANK  
- ¡Rápido, se hunde el suelo!PLANO AMPLIO  
Corren rápidamente hacia arriba por la escalera. El suelo se cubre con una  
masa semi-sólida, que comienza a subir tras ellos. Surge una criatura  
inmensa similar a una ameba.  
SFX: GORGOTEOS, BABEOS.  
PLANO OPUESTO  
Hank, Diana, Bobby y Uni se unen al resto, y suben por la escalera. La  
ameba crece, casi alcanzando las patas traseras de Uni. Uni cocea para  
evitarlo.  
UNI  
("¡Yuck!")  
OTRO PLANO  
Los chicos se detienen en la escalera, preparan las armas. La ameba los  
persigue.  
DIANA  
- ¿Qué es eso?  
PRESTO  
- ¡Qué importa! Él sabe lo que somos nosotros: su almuerzo  
HANK  
Apunta una flecha hacia abajo.  
HANK  
- ¿Sí? Pues veamos si le gusta la comida picante.  
Dispara la flecha.  
AMEBA  
Va destruyendo la escalera. La flecha golpea un tentáculo, y lo absorbe.  
Sin daño visible, la masa entera se mueve hacia delante otra vez.  
ERIC  
(tragando)  
- ¡Parece que le gusta!  
CHICOS  
Presto se adelanta, moviendo una mano sobre el sombrero.  
PRESTO  
- ¡Voy a intentarlo!  
Mete su mano en el sombrero y saca una esfera mágica brillante, la lanza.  
AMEBA  
Absorbe la pelota mágica como hiciera con la flecha, con el mismo  
resultado. Fluye hacia ellos más rá  
Con mirada alicaída, el grupo continúa subiendo por la escalera.  
La Ameba los está alcanzando.  
PRESTO  
- ¿Dónde está Steve McQueen cuando se le necesita?  
DIANA  
- Mejor que pensemos otra cosa.  
- Este tarro de mermelada nos está alcanzando.  
BOBBY  
Levanta su mazo.  
BOBBY  
- ¿Sí? Bueno, ¡dejadme probar a mi!  
OTRO PLANO  
Bobby corre hacia adelante. Sheila intenta detenerlo pero falla.  
SHEILA  
- ¡Bobby! ¡Ten cuidado!  
AMEBA  
Se eleva sobre Bobby. Bobby aplasta su mazo contra una lateral de las  
escaleras. Las paredes se agrietan y desmenuzan, enterrando a la Ameba  
bajo toneladas de escombros.  
CHICOS  
Escapan de la nube de polvo y los fragmentos de piedra.  
SHEILA  
- ¿Bobby? ¿Estás bien?  
Entonces Bobby sale de una densa nube de polvo.  
BOBBY  
- Hay noticias buenas y malas noticias.  
- La cosa ha sido sepultada.  
PLANO DE LA NUBE DE POLVO  
Se desvanece, revelando que la escalera está bloqueada.  
BOBBY  
- La mala es que no podemos bajar.  
HANK Y ERIC  
Eric mira a Hank con satisfacción.  
ERIC  
- Lo que significa que tenemos que lo mira y asiente lentamente.  
HANK  
- Tú ganas, Eric. Por ahora.  
PLANO AMPLIO - TODOS  
Caminan lejos de la cueva y continúan subiendo.

INT. SANTUARIO - DÍA  
La parte de arriba del mausoleo es un santuario. Una inmensa habitación  
similar a una catedral con un sarcófago en el centro de la estancia, la tapa  
tiene tallada la forma de una figura. En un lateral, la pared se ha  
desplomado, mostrando el abismo más allá del Reino. La escalera está en  
la pared opuesta. Venger y el Amo del Calabozo están junto al sarcófago.  
AMO DEL CALABOZO  
- Ya vienen, Venger, dudando y sospechando unos de otros, pero vienen.  
VENGER  
¡Bah! Todavía pueden fracasar, y lo harán  
PLANO DE VENGER  
Mira hacia la figura tallada en la tapa del sarcófago con una expresión  
indescifrable, entonces se gira. No puede verse la imagen desde este  
plano.  
VENGER  
- No cante victoria todavía, anciano.  
AMO DEL CALABOZO  
Se acerca a la tapa de sarcófago y lo mira. Todavía no se puede ver  
claramente.  
AMO DEL CALABOZO  
(enigmático)  
- No soy yo quien será el ganador, Venger, eres tú.  
Esta frase hace que Venger se gire.  
AMO DEL CALABOZO  
- Ya están aquí.  
HUECO DE LA ESCALERA  
Eric, dirigiendo al resto, entra en el plano. Se detiene y mira alrededor.  
ERIC  
- Así que es esto. No parece gran cosa.  
El PLANO INCLUYE el SANTUARIO  
Ahora está vacío, excepto por el sarcófago y los chicos. Diana señala la  
pared rota y el abismo que hay detrá  
(atemorizada)  
- Mirad...  
EN LA PARED ROTA  
Los chicos se acercan cuidadosamente y se asoman a mirar.  
BOBBY  
(atemorizado)  
- No tiene fondo  
BORDE DEL REINO  
Un precipicio sin fondo que desciende hasta las profundidades de la  
noche, a miles de kilómetros. Las estrellas brillan en el fondo. Se observa  
una imagen titánica: pilares del tamaño de continentes sujetando el  
Reino.  
EN EL SANTUARIO  
Sheila se acerca a la cámara. Casi oculto entre el ornamento de la pared  
hay un ojo de cerradura.  
SHEILA  
- Hay un ojo de cerradura aquí. Esto es una puerta.  
SARCOFAGO  
Presto se acerca al sarcófago y mira la cara de la figura que hay tallada.  
Reacciona con asombro.  
PRESTO  
- ¡Mirad la tapa! Es...  
1er PLANO DE LA TAPA  
Por fin vemos claramente la figura tallada: Es un hombre con un traje de  
guerrero, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Su cara, aunque noble y  
serena (y carente de los colmillos, el cuerno, las alas, y otros elementos  
malignos), es indudablemente Venger.  
PRESTO  
- ¡Venger!  
OTRO PLANO  
Los otros se reúnen alrededor, mirando fijamente la figura.  
BOBBY  
- No lo entiendo. ¿Quién querría parecerse al viejo cabeza de un solo  
cuerno?  
ERIC  
Mira la  
- Sólo hay una manera de averiguarlo.  
(golpe)  
- Abriéndolo  
PLANO AMPLIO  
Los chicos en fila a un lado del sarcófago, empuja la pesada tapa de  
piedra. Se oye el ruido de una piedra contra otra, deslizan la tapa.  
1er PLANO SARCOFAGO  
Al mover la tapa lentamente a un lado, revela el interior del sarcófago.  
Esta vacío, excepto por una llave de latón que hay en el fondo.  
ERIC  
Coge la llave.  
ERIC  
- ¡Tenemos la llave! Sólo tenemos que lanzarla al abismo y seremos libres  
para volver a casa.  
Se gira hacia el abismo. Hank entra en el plano, bloqueándole el camino.  
HANK  
- No lo hagas. Nunca llegáramos a casa confiando en Venger.  
EL PLANO INCLUYE A LOS OTROS  
Hank y Eric encarados.  
ERIC  
- Fuera de mi camino, Hank.  
Hank sacude la cabeza.  
HANK  
- ¡No! Tengo razón en esto, lo sé.  
OTRO PLANO  
Eric levanta su escudo, y de repente todos caen al suelo.  
LOS CHICOS  
(sorprendidos)  
EL SUELO  
La Ameba sube a través del suelo, moviendo los tentáculos en todas  
direcciones. Los chicos se dispersan para evitarlo.  
LOS CHICOS  
(sorprendidos)  
- ¡Mirad esa cosa ha vuelto! ¡Cuidado con los tentáculos! (Etc. )  
ERIC  
Sujetando la llave. Un tentáculo aparece en plano, lo golpea en el escudo  
y lo envía hacia atrá  
(gruñe del impacto)  
EN EL SUELO  
Eric aterriza cerca del borde del abismo. Mira la llave, entonces levanta la  
mano para tirarla.  
1er PLANO DE LA MANO  
La mano de Hank entra en escena y le agarra la muñeca.  
HANK  
- ¡No!  
OTRO PLANO  
Eric trata de soltarse de la mano de Hank.  
ERIC  
- ¡Déjame!  
DIANA  
Usa su pértiga para evitar un golpe de la Ameba, que crece sobre ella. Un  
tentáculo sale de la masa principal y envuelve la pértiga. Diana hace  
fuerza con los pies, pero es demasiado fuerte para ella.  
DIANA  
(lucha)  
PRESTO  
Quitándose el sombrero se acerca al monstruo.  
1er PLANO DEL SOMBRERO  
Brilla, pero antes de que pueda salir algo, un tentáculo lo envuelve,  
agarrando a Presto por los brazos.  
OTRO PLANO  
Presto es levantado del suelo. El tentáculo lo balancea.  
PRESTO  
- ¡Hey!  
ERIC Y HANK  
Están de pie, ambos sujetando la llave. Hank está de espaldas al abismo.  
ERIC  
- Déjame hacerlo. ¿Quieres estar encerrado aquí para siempre?  
1er PLANO DE HANK  
Abre ampliamente los ojos de  
- ¡Eric! ¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste acerca de que este Reino es un calabozo?  
ERIC  
Todavía con la llave, Hank habla.  
HANK  
- ¡Tenías razón! ¡Todos estamos presos aquí, incluido Venger! ¡Y esta es  
la llave!  
UNI  
Apoyado en un rincón. Un tentáculo la envuelve la levanta.  
UNI  
(balido de temor)  
SHEILA  
Se pone la capucha sobre la cabeza al tiempo que otro tentáculo la  
alcanza: llega a ser invisible, pero la Ameba usa otros sentidos rastrearla.  
Y envuelve la forma invisible de Sheila.  
SHEILA  
(chillidos)  
La capucha cae y vuelve a ser visible otra vez, mientras es levantada,  
pataleando, del suelo.  
BOBBY  
Apoyado en otro rincón, agitando su mazo para mantener un tentáculo a  
raya. Ve lo que ocurre.  
BOBBY  
- ¡Sheila! ¡Uni!  
Levanta la maza sobre la cabeza y la golpea contra el suelo.  
PLANO AMPLIO - AMEBA  
La onda del golpe provoca olas en su superficie, dejando caer a Sheila,  
Uni, Diana y Presto.  
SHEILA, UNI, DIANA, PRESTO  
(gritan al caer)  
HANK Y ERIC  
La onda del golpe los mueve. Hank suelta la llave, deja caer el arco y se  
tambalea hacia atrás. Se mantiene por un segundo, balancea los brazos, y  
cae.  
HANK  
(grito)OTRO PLANO  
Eric se lanza a por él, pero es demasiado tarde, se ha ido.  
ERIC  
- ¡Hank!  
AMEBA  
Se recupera de los efectos del golpe de Bobby. Los chicos están  
agrupados ahora. El Ameba fluye hacia ellos rodeándolos.  
OTRO PLANO  
Tratan de escapar, pero el fluído los rodea.  
LOS CHICOS  
(luchan)  
ERIC  
Mira hacia sus amigos, luego al abismo. Y mira la llave en su mano.  
PLANO AMPLIO  
Venger se materializa ante él. Y señala hacia el abismo.  
VENGER  
- ¡La llave, Caballero! Tírala al abismo, o no verás nunca mas tu hogar.  
ERIC  
Mira hacia el abismo, luego en la dirección contraria.  
SANTUARIO  
Zoom, acentuando el ojo de la cerradura.  
ERIC  
Toma una decisión, se gira y corre hacia la cerradura.  
VENGER  
Abre sus alas con furia.  
VENGER  
(rugidos)  
- ¡Alto!  
Le lanza un rayo mágico.  
ERIC - CORRIENDO  
El rayo mágico choca contra su escudo.  
VENGER  
Levanta la mano para lanzar otro rayo, pero un tentáculo entra en escena,  
rodeá  
(lucha)  
EN LA CERRADURA  
Eric se detiene.  
ERIC  
- ¡Hank, tenias razón!  
Empuja la llave en la cerradura y la gira.  
VENGER  
Se libera del tentáculo con una explosión de magia. Sus ojos se abren al  
ver que es demasiado tarde.  
VENGER  
- ¡Noooooo!  
EN LA PARED  
La puerta se abre. Una cascada de la luz sale hacia fuera. Se aprecia la  
silueta de Eric, que se tambalea hacia atrás. Unos rayos mágicos salen al  
exterior.  
CHICOS  
La masa de la Ameba casi ha subido sobre cabezas cuando la luz la cubre  
y desaparece en una explosión de luz brillante. Los chicos caen al suelo.  
VENGER  
Da un paso hacia atrás, con las manos delante, intentando inútilmente  
evitar la magia.  
VENGER  
(grita de terror)  
CORTE :  
EXT. MAUSOLEO – PLANO AMPLIO  
Ríos de luz mágica salen de la torre, extendiéndose lejos del borde del  
Reino.  
EXT. CAMPOS - DíA  
Varios esclavos están trabajando las cosechas. Un rayo impacta cerca de  
ellos, como un meteorito, y abre un portal allí, mostrando el único sol de  
la Tierra brillando sobre un pueblo medieval. Los esclavos dejan caer sus  
azadas y corren con ímpetu hacia el pórtico.  
ESCLAVOS  
(gritos de felicidad)EXT. LLANURA - NOCHE  
Otro rayo mágico abre un pórtico cerca de un grupo de Hombres-Lagarto.  
El mundo que se abre para ellos es una selva tropical, con tres soles  
rojos. Los hombres-lagarto corren hacia el pórtico.  
HOMBRES-LAGARTO  
(siseos)  
PLANO AMPLIO - EL REINO  
Una plano lento muestra los rayos mágicos que salen del mausoleo,  
creando portales allí donde caen.  
EXT. La CIUDADELA de VENGER - DÍA  
Orcos, Bulliwogs y otros sirvientes de Venger huyen aterrados cuando los  
rayos golpean la ciudadela.  
ORCOS, BULLIWOGS  
(gritos de pánico)  
MÁS CERCA  
Sombra espía aparece, viendo la destrucción de su alrededor. La  
ciudadela es destruida por un rayo mágico.  
CORTE :  
INT. MAUSOLEO - SANTUARIO  
Siguen saliendo rayos mágicos, Eric se sienta, aturdido, en el suelo.  
Diana, Sheila, Presto, Bobby y Uni entran en el plano. Presto ayuda a Eric  
a levantarse.  
ERIC  
(atemorizado susurra)  
- ¿Habéis visto eso?  
PRESTO  
- ¿Estás de broma?  
DIANA  
- Parece que Hank tenía razón...  
ERIC Reacciona  
ERIC  
- ¡Hank!  
Los demás corren tras él.  
BORDE DEL ABISMO – VISTA HACIA ARRIBA  
Los chicos se reúnen en el borde del abismo y miran hacia abajo,  
temiendo lo peor. Entonces sonríen de  
- Bueno, no os quedéis ahí -  
PLANO OPUESTO – VISTA HACIA ABAJO - HANK  
Colgando de un saliente rocoso sobre el abismo.  
HANK  
- ¡Sacadme de aquí!  
OTRO PLANO  
Diana extiende su pértiga. Brilla, se estira y sube a Hank, que se agarra  
con la mano. Recoge su arco y los mira.  
HANK  
- ¡Eh! ¿Qué le pasa a Venger?  
Todos miran..  
VENGER  
Todavía envuelto en el rayo mágico. El rayo lo transforma en una persona  
noble y majestuosa, similar a la talla del sarcófago. Se miran con  
incredulidad. Cuando habla, su voz es la misma, pero sin la siniestra  
reverberación.  
EN CHICOS  
Miran con asombro. Hank levanta su arco en un gesto de triunfo.  
HANK  
- ¡Tenía razón! Nuestra misión en el Reino no era derrotar a Venger, ¡Era  
redimirlo!  
PLANO AMPLIO - LOS CHICOS Y VENGER  
El nuevo Venger se acerca los chicos. Entonces, ante ellos, aparece una  
ráfaga de luz y surge el Amo del Calabozo.  
Mira a Venger, y sonríe. Venger se arrodilla ante él.  
VENGER  
- Padre, he vuelto.  
MAS CERCA - LOS CHICOS, AMO DEL CALABOZO, VENGER  
Uni acaricia a Venger y el Amo de Calabozo, con lágrimas en sus ojos,  
mira a los chicos.  
AMO del CALABOZO  
(emocionado)  
- Gracias, mis jóvenes pupilos. Habéis hecho algo que no estaba en mi  
mano.  
- Me habéis devuelto a mi chicos se miran unos a otros confundidos.  
ERIC  
(dirijiéndose al Amo del Calabozo)  
- ¿Usted es el padre de Venger?  
PRESTO  
- Pues no se parecen mucho..  
VENGER  
Sonríe.  
VENGER  
- Hace miles de años, elegí seguir a otro Amo, el del Mal.  
- Encerré en este mausoleo todo aquello que el Amo del Calabozo me  
había dado.  
- Y ahora vosotros me habéis liberado.  
EL PLANO INCLUYE TODA LA ESTANCIA  
El Amo del Calabozo levanta las manos, y un ultimo rayo mágico cruza  
veloz la habitación, impacta cerca de los chicos y forma un portal. Dentro  
pueden ver el parque de atracciones.  
LOS CHICOS  
(asombrados)  
AMO DEL CALABOZO  
- Vosotros habéis sido en este Reino privados de vuestra libertad.  
- No puedo hacer menos por vosotros: sois libres para regresar a vuestro  
mundo, si lo deseáis…  
PLANO DE LOS CHICOS  
Se miran con alegría e incredulidad y al Amo del Calabozo  
AMO del CALABOZO  
- ...O podéis permanecer aquí, en el Reino.  
- Todavía hay mucho mal que debe ser combatido y hay muchas más  
aventuras.  
PLANO AMPLIO  
Los chicos y Uni permanecen frente al portal, con el Amo del Calabozo a  
un lado y Venger en el otro.  
AMO de CALABOZO  
- La elección, mis pupilos, es vuestra.  
Los chicos se miran unos a otros, sonriendo, lágrimas de felicidad en los  
ojos, se preparan para tomar la decisión más importante de sus el plano por la pared rota del mausoleo, sobre el borde del Reino,  
subiendo por las montañas y las nubes, hasta que abarquemos una vista  
increíble.  
El Reino en sí mismo, con sus tierras y sus innumerables formas de vida,  
sus peligros y alegrías: ahora un nuevo Reino, pero ahora y siempre el  
Reino de Dragones y Mazmorras.

**FIN**


End file.
